teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Burter
Burter (バータ, Bāta) the tall, blue-skinned alien of Ginyu Force squadron and is Jeice's partner. His name is a pun of "butter" (which is indirectly mentioned by Goku). Personality In DragonBall Z Abridged Like the original, Burter prides himself as being the fastest guy in the universe, but is shown to be overly vocal and really defensive towards his self-proclaimed title. In actuality, Burter is aware of the redundancy of his title, and falls apart emotionally when it is challenged. Burter is aware that he isn't actually the fastest in the universe, but gives himself this title out of a belief that it makes him special. He considers Jeice to be his best friend, and the only other member of the Ginyu Force he can truly depend on. Biography After Freeza calls the Ginyu Force for their assistance, Burter and the rest of his team travel to Namek to tracks down Vegeta and retrieve the five Dragon Balls he has stolen. In an attempt of preventing the Ginyu Force from obtaining all seven Dragon Balls, Vegeta tosses one Dragon Ball as hard as he could off in the distance, but Burter manages to catch it with his immense speed. Burter later becomes a contestant in Wheel of Death and wins an all-expense trip to Space Australia, much to his dismay. Burter along with Jeice does commentary on the sidelines during Vegeta's fight with Recoome before Goku arrives at the battlefield using his extremely quick speed (which surprises Burter at first, but then reassures himself that he's still the fastest in the universe). After Goku knocks out Recoome in one blow, Burter and Jeice proceed to use their signature technique, Seizure Procedure, which has no effect on Goku (although it does manage to work on Krillin). Just when Jeice is getting frustrated, Burter tries to calm him down and suggests that they come up with a new plan that mostly involving his title as the "fastest in the universe". This manages to annoy Jeice, who points out Burter is not as fast as he thinks he is as Captain Ginyu and Freeza are faster than him due to having higher power levels and that technically Guldo is technically faster than him because of his ability to stop time. This causes Burter to flip out, stating that he's not slower than Guldo, but then starts breaking down because he believes that he has no special talent and is just the "big blue snake guy". Jeice denies this and claims that Burter is his best friend, which he believes is something he should be proud of. Right in the middle of reconciling their friendship, Goku knocks out Burter, leaving Jeice completely horrified (falsely believing Goku killed him instantly) and leaving the get Captain Ginyu. Burter later gets killed by Vegeta when the Saiyan Prince ruthlessly drops both knees on Burter's neck. Burter later arrives at King Kai's planet along with his teammates (minus Captain Ginyu), but he gets sent to Hell by King Kai. Abilities Super Speed Burter is proclaimed as the fastest in the universe, shown when he was able to get the Dragon Ball Vegeta threw with all his might in a span of a second. However, it's mostly not true as Burter uses this title as a way to feel special compared to his teammates. Attack * Seizure Procedure: A team attack with Jeice. Both of them combine their aura for an attack that causes seizures against their opponents. It was useless against Goku, but affected Krillin. Original version is the Purple Spiral Flash Trivia *Guldo once stated to Vegeta that Burter was a homosexual, although this was never openly displayed or mentioned by Burter himself. *At one point, Burter and Captain Ginyu made a bet that Guldo would die in their mission, with Burter losing and having to pay Ginyu 50 Raditz. Unfortunately, Burter was already dead by the time of the news' delivery. *Vegeta was able to play the Russian folk song "Korobeiniki", better known as the Tetris theme, by repeatedly crushing Burter's neck after his death. *His intro's time wasn't the best time out of all the intros, and the reason is the average time for the intro is 18 seconds, so the irony here is with out his obsession with being fast he would have the best time, but with him adding "Yes, best time!" made his total time above the average time, clocking in at 19 seconds instead of 18. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents